fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon (Kai)
Dragons (ドラゴン Doragon) are extremely powerful and intelligent creatures that live in Earth Land. History More than 400 years ago, Dragons were the rulers of the land and humans were considered to be merely a food source for them. One day, a Dragon proposed a truce between them, believing both species could live in harmony. This soon led to a civil war between both factions: the pro-humans and their opposite. Eventually, some humans were taught Magic by the Dragons and were requested to join the war. Before long, the tide of the war shifted into the favor of the pro-coexistence faction. However, both sides overlooked a potential threat: the humans who were taught Magic by the Dragons. Many a Dragon were slain, and thus, the humans became known as Dragon Slayers. In one case, a Dragon Slayer killed many Dragons, both friend and foe alike, and bathed in their blood, and turned into a Dragon himself: the reputed Black Dragon and self-proclaimed Dragon King, Acnologia. All other facts and stories about Dragons were collected in one book: Dragon Historia. One story in said book recounts the tale of Acnologia, and his single-handed destruction of an entire country. Dragon Phoenix War July 7, X777 On July 7, X777, all the remaining Dragons,except Acnologia, seemingly vanished,most notably, Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney, who each abandoned their young foster children, leaving the species to be remembered as little more than a myth.However, this was revealed, as per the word of Igneel, to have been due to the Dragon parents of the young Dragon Slayers not wanting them to eventually turn into Dragons like Acnologia had done. In order to prevent this, they hid inside the bodies of their foster children via a secret art, which allowed them to create antibodies to prevent this "Dragonification". Dragons and Humans To the events of the year X784, society does not believe in the existence of Dragons. However, the destruction of Tenrou Island caused by one of them, called Acnologia, changed society's view on this issue. Despite their destructive nature, some Dragons, such as Igneel, Grandeeney, and Metalicana have been said to care for humans to the point where they raise orphaned human children as their own. While raising the human, they teach them Dragon Slayer Magic to make the human more like them. The situation is somewhat different for other Dragons such as Acnologia, who view humans as nothing more than mere insects, and Zirconis, who hates humans and views the races merely as a food source. Acnologia has been described to be "the enemy of humanity", as confirmed by his subsequent behavior, when without warning and any particular reason, he appeared on Tenrou Island and tried to destroy it. Classification Ancients Drake The most known and common type of dragon. Large in size, possessing powerful scales and an expansive wing span. They are known as a force of destruction. They are mostly known to be quadrupedal, however some are bipedal. Fae Known as the most rare and sought after type of dragon. Fae dragons are known to be half the size of a normal dragon or the size of a adult human, and often have insect like features. Despite their small size, they are known to be just as powerful if not more powerful then their much larger kin. According to lure, Fae dragons are blessed by the Eternano and spirits. While all are able to passively draw in Eternano from their surroundings, Fae dragons are able to actively draw it in. This not only allows them to quickly restore their magical power, but restore damage they sustain. ~Mor Coming Soon~ Dragonoid A rather unique classification of dragons. Dragonoid are dragons that have mixed blood, having one dragon and one human parent. Regardless the race of the mother, said child starts off as a human child. Upon reaching puberty, the dragon factor within the child begins to activate, causing them to undergo a dragonfication. While usually a slow process, this process can be speeded up if the child is exposed to dragon blood. With the average process taking several years, once done the child has the appearance of a large humanoid dragon. Dragodin Considered as sub classification of the four classes. Dragodin's are dragons that have underwent the Paladin's Rite, an ancient ritual. Dragodin's have an armored or even mechanical appearance and are bipedal in nature. They are known to be incredibly powerful, being able to stand against and take down several of their kin. Due to this, they are often sent out to hunt rouge dragons. Dragokin Is a relatively new classification given to Dragon Slayers who have gained the ability to transform into a dragon. This first known being the Black Dragon, . Magic and Abilities Dragons are extremely powerful creatures, so powerful, in fact, that a form of Magic had to be created to combat them; their scales are so strong that, aside from Dragon Slayer Magic, no other form of Magic can pierce through them. This conceived notion does not, however, apply to Acnologia, who was unaffected by both regular and Dragon Slayer Magic. Dragons can also be wounded by their fellow Dragons. Dragons are extremely intelligent; they are able to speak the language of humans and can thus impart upon them their knowledge, as well as communicate with them. Some, however, do not seem to be happy with making contact with humans, who they consider to be inferior, and ignore altogether. Some Dragons even think of humans as one of their food sources. Known Dragons Trivia * Also See * Dragon Vault